


A Run in Tights [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossdressing, Disguise, Gen, Lollipop sucking, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, ron's inability to be a muggle girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 05:29:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione has a clever plan to avoid Deatheaters in pursuit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Run in Tights [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Run in Tights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/40339) by [jenna_thorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenna_thorn/pseuds/jenna_thorn). 



> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!
> 
> I'm posting several old podfics here. This is the second.

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/A%20Run%20in%20Tights.mp3) | 29:3 | 27.14 MB  
---|---|---  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/run-in-tights) |  |   
  
### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, AO3, and Tumblr


End file.
